My Ghost
by Rin Kim CM.KL.UT
Summary: Xiumin dan teman-teman nya memasuki rumah tua yang berada dekat rumah nya. Bukan apa-apa yang dia lihat. Namun, seorang hantu namja yang tampan—menurutnya tengah bernyanyi dengan suara indah nya. 'Siapa kau' EXO fic! Lebih dominan ChenMin Rin comeback! xD Warning! Typo(s), GJ, Alur kecepetan dan aneh, dll!
1. ONESHOOT

**Title :My Ghost**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**Disclainmer : EXO (ChenMin) ɷ SM • My Ghost ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

**_Summary_**** :Xiumin dan teman-teman nya memasuki rumah tua yang berada dekat rumah nya. Bukan apa-apa yang dia lihat. Namun, seorang hantu namja yang tampan—menurutnya tengah bernyanyi dengan suara indah nya. 'Siapa kau?' EXO fic! Lebih dominan ChenMin Rin comeback! xD Warning! Typo(s), GJ, Alur kecepetan dan aneh, dll!**

**.**

**WARNING! ****_TYPO_**** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! EYD TIDAK BERATURAN! ALUR KECEPETAN! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DIMAKLUMI!**

**.**

"Hei, kalian tahu? Katanya ada hantu yang mendiami rumah tua yang berada di sebelah utara desa ini!"

"Jinjjayo? Hii~ aku jadi tidak ingin bermain ke daerah sana lagi."

"Omong kosong, mana mungkin ada hantu di jaman modern ini."

"Hei, sudah banyak penduduk desa yang melihat hantu itu. Katanya, dia sangat suka berjalan-jalan di pagi, sore, dan malam hari."

"What? Pagi? Hantu apaan itu? Aneh-aneh saja."

"Aku percaya tidak percaya. Hey, kudengar daerah sana akan di bangun perumahan."

"Hii~ jika penduduk perumahan itu dihantui, kasihan sekali. Beruntung kita ada di sebelah timur."

"H-m, kau benar."

Xiumin terdiam mendengar pembicaraan teman-teman nya. Hantu? Di tengah jaman modern ini? hey, sekarang sudah 2013, mana mungkin masih ada yang percaya hantu, kecuali orang-orang yang memang takut dengan makhluk itu dan orang yang memiliki indra keenam.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita menulusuri rumah itu?"

"Bagus! Aku juga penasaran!"

"Ak—aku tidak ikut… kalian tahu sendiri kan… aku seperti apa…"

"Huh, kau pengecut Tao, tapi tak apa jika kau tidak ikut."

"Hari ini sepulang sekolah yuk! Hey Xiumin, kau akan ikut kan?"

Xiumin tersadar dari lamunan nya, ditatap nya Luhan yang menatap nya dengan memohon.

"N—nde… aku akan datang…"

"YES! Kita berkumpul di sana jam 5 nde?!"

"Oke!"

Senyum kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir nya. Hantu? Hm, Xiumin jadi ikut penasaran dengan kisah teman nya—Baekhyun.

**ͼ My Ghost ͽ**

**Desa sebelah utara. 17.15 KST**

"Hey Xiumin! Kau telat!" seru teman nya—Lay.

Xiumin terengah-engah, "Mianhae, tadi ada urusan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tao benar-benar tidak jadi ikut, saat aku memanggil nya, dia bersembunyi di balik selimut. Huh, dasar panda itu. Jadi, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

Xiumin ikut mengambil langkah bersama keempat teman nya—Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Dio. Walau sebenar nya dia tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi dari pada di suruh mengantarkan banyak pesanan, lebih baik dia ikut.

"Ini dia, rumah tua yang sudah tidak di tinggali selama 30 tahun…" ujar Baekhyun, menatap tajam rumah tua yang di backround kan suara kelelawar dan sinar matahari yang sedikit. Ditambah suara angin dan dedaunan yang saling bergesekan sehingga membuat suasana semakin menyeramkan.

**"Hhaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~"**

"Waaaa!" Dio langsung memeluk Luhan erat, mendengar suara yang berasal dari rumah tua itu.

"Shh, tenang dulu. Kita belum memasuki rumah itu." Ujar Luhan serius.

"Kita pelan-pelan saja, Baekhyun." Ucap Lay.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dibuka nya gerbang dengan pelan—

**Greet**

—Suara engsel yang berkarat begitu memekik telinga. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, suara yang terdengar sedang bernyanyi berhenti. Membuat Dio semakin memeluk erat Luhan.

"Tenang." Ujar Xiumin, dia sedikit merentangkan tangan nya untuk menahan teman-teman nya untuk maju terlebih dahulu.

"Rumah ini dua lantai, nanti kita akan berpencar." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ba—Baiklah… aku, Luhan, dan Dio di lantai satu, kau dan Xiumin di lantai dua." Balas Lay, bulu kuduk nya sudah berdiri.

Xiumin mengangguk, diikuti oleh yang lain nya. Lebih baik dia dan Baekhyun—yang termasuk kategori pemberani berdua menjelajahi lantai dua. Sedangkan Luhan, Dio, dan Lay menjelajahi lantai satu.

"Kudengar, rumah ini dulu ditempati keluarga Kim. Namun semua nya meninggal bersama dengan tamu-tamu yang datang karena perampok." Desis Baekhyun.

Tak ada yang bersuara untuk membalas desisan Baekhyun. Semua nya terdiam, hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar. Hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu.

**Kreek**

"Ann—annyeonghaseyo…" sapa Xiumin, matanya menatap sekeliling.

Setelah merasa aman, Xiumin masuk disusul oleh keempat teman nya. Ada bekas kapur menunjukkan mayat berada—dahulu.

"Kasus ini ditangani oleh polisi selama 5 tahun. Sekarang perampok itu semua nya sudah tertangkap. Dan selama 5 tahun itu rumah ini masih terurus, namun setelah itu, rumah ini tidak terurus. Semua korban sudah di kubur dengan layak, kecuali anak tunggal mereka. Mayat nya masih belum ditemukan, hingga sekarang." Desis Baekhyun lagi. Semakin membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Jadi, Kim itu masih resah sehingga—" perkataan Xiumin dijawab dengan anggukan Baekhyun. Kelima orang itu masih berjalan dengan pelan. Property rumah ini masih ada pada tempat nya.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini. Aku dan Xiumin akan keatas. Kalian selidiki di sini." Ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan, Dio, dan Lay mengangguk, mereka mulai menulusuri setiap sudut di rumah ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin masih menaiki tangga.

Telinga tajam Xiumin menangkap suara aneh di sebuah kamar. Mata nya melirik Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, seperti nya Baekhyun juga menangkap suara itu.

"Tidak, aku akan ke sebelah kiri, kau ke arah suara itu saja." Ujar Baekhyun.

Xiumin mengangguk, di ujung tangga mereka berpisah. Suara aneh yang berujung menjadi nyanyian yang sangat indah. Apa, itu adalah anak Kim yang masih resah?

Xiumin pernah membaca kasus ini. Saat iseng-iseng membaca koran lama di perpustakaan sekolah. Dan menemukan artikel kasus ini. Kim Jongdae. Korban yang masih dipertanyakan jasad nya berada. Polisi sudah mencari nya ke seluruh penjuru desa, terutama bagian utara. Saat menanyakan jasad nya kepada pelaku—yang berjumlah 7 orang. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka mulut. Mereka bungkam. Maka dari itu, orang-orang itu di penjara seumur hidup. Namun, 5 tahun setelah kejadian itu. Ketuju pelaku mati dalam keadaan yang mengerikan dan membingungkan.

"Suara nya… indah…" desis Xiumin. Ia tetap fokus ke sebuah ruangan—yang mungkin kamar dari 'Kim Jongdae' itu. Dan saat didepan pintu kamar itu, tertampang tulisan 'Kim Jongdae room's'.

**Kreet**

Tangan Xiumin membuka sendiri pintu itu. Bersamaan dengan berhentinya suara yang indah itu—dan bersamaan, matanya melihat sesosok hantu—tampan yang menatap nya… tajam.

_'Siapa kau?'_

Hantu itu berbicara. Xiumin menelan ludah nya sendiri dengan kelu.

"Kim… Xiumin… imnida. Kau mendengar suara decitan gerbang bukan…? Aku dan teman-teman ku sedang penasaran—"

_'Pergi.'_

"Eh?"

_'Kubilang, cepat kalian pergi dari sini. Aku lebih senang sendirian. Biarlah tidak ada yang mengetahui jasad ku. Aku lebih suka berada di dunia.'_

Xiumin menutup matanya sebentar, "Aku… ingin membantu mu."

_'Tidak perlu. Dan pergi.'_

"Hm? Kalau tidak salah kau bernama Kim Jongdae… bukan…?" tanya Xiumin.

_'Kau mengetahui nama ku? Huh, seperti nya kau sedikit tahu tentang hal ini'_

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Xiumin, menghela nafas sebentar, "mendengar suara mu dari gerbang itu, kau hobi bernyanyi, ya?"

_'Huh, tau apa kau dengan diriku, kau hanya mengetahui nama ku dan singkat nya dari pembunuhan bejat ini.'_

Hantu yang bernama Kim Jongdae itu mendengus, terlihat meremehkan Xiumin. Manusia yang berada di depan nya.

"Aku, memang tidak tahu tentang dirimu. Tapi pasti kau ingin menjadi penyanyi, sekarang." Ujar Xiumin.

Jongdae tersenyum kecut, _'Memang, aku meninggal disaat usia ku 15 tahun. Dan aku ingin saat 20 tahun, aku menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Sial nya, perampok itu membunuh keluarga ku, aku, beserta teman-teman kudan orang tua nya yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah ku.'_

"Teman-teman mu? Ah, apa yang bernama Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehoon, Kim Jongin, dan Kim Joonmyun itu?" tebak Xiumin.

Jongdae mengangguk pelan,_ 'Mereka… sudah berada di atas. Dengan tenang.'_

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi, sekarang apa mau mu? Usia mu sekarang sudah 45 tahun."

_'Untuk apa memikirkan umur? Aku tak peduli. Dan mau ku? Aku mau menjadi penyanyi.'_

Xiumin kembali mengangguk, "Coba nyanyikan lagu untuk ku, jebal."

Jongdae mengeryit, _'Kau… ingin mendengar nya…?'_

Xiumin mengangguk.

_'Omong kosong mu atau memang benar hah? Kau ingin mempermainkan ku?'_

"Tidak," jawab Xiumin, tersenyum kecil, "lagi pula… kau cukup tampan. Sayang sekali kau sudah meninggal."

Jongdae tersenyum kecut, _'H-uh, seperti nya itu hanya omong kosong. Dan seperti nya kau membuang-buang waktu mu. Sekarang sudah malam. Cepat lah pulang.'_

Xiumin melirik jam nya, dan mengangguk pasrah. "Seperti nya benar. Ngomong-ngomong, besok kita bertemu lagi, nde? Masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepada mu." Pinta Xiumin.

_'Terserah.'_

"Ah, apa ada 'penghuni' lain selain dirimu?" tanya Xiumin, memastikan.

_'Tidak.'_

"Baguslah, teman-teman ku tidak perlu ketakutan. Sampai bertemu besok, Jongdae-ssi!"

Xiumin melambaikan tangan nya dan tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang jarang dilihat oleh orang-orang.

**BLAM**

Hantu Jongdae terdiam, matanya yang tajam tetap menatap pintu kamar nya. Bisa terdengar percakapan-percakapan mereka. Tapi tidak terdengar suara Xiumin.

_'Kenapa… dia mirip dengan 'orang itu'…?'_

**ͼ My Ghost ͽ**

**Keesokan hari nya…**

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar ke rumah itu?" tanya Tao.

"H-m, disana tidak ada hantu, atau mungkin aku tidak bertemu dengan nya." keluh Baekhyun.

"Di lantai satu, aman-aman saja. Walau… ada beberapa bekas pembunuhan." Ujar Lay.

"Ah, di dapur kataku cukup menyeramkan." Ucap Dio, ngeri.

"Apalagi ruang tamu, kesan nya lebih menyeramkan, kataku, mungkin tempat pembunuhan itu berada di ruang tamu." Ucap Luhan.

"Ah, Xiumin, bagaimana dengan kau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku? Tidak ada yang menarik." Jawab Xiumin.

"Hm? Tapikan kau menuju 'suara' itu?" tanya Baekhyun, ia kurang puas dengan jawaban Xiumin.

"Setelah aku hampiri ruangan itu, tidak ada satupun hantu ataupun orang disana." Jawab Xiumin, bohong.

"Yah… tidak seru." Keluh Luhan, mengingat mereka sangat tertarik dengan makhluk bernama hantu, vampire, dan sebagai nya—walau Tao takut akan hal ini.

"Jadi, penyelidikan kita hanya sampai sini?"tanya Dio.

"Seperti nya." jawab Lay.

Semua nya menghela nafas. Seperti nya mereka harus mencari objek lain untuk kesenangan mereka.

Perlu diketahui, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Dio, dan Tao mempunyai indra keenam. Jadi, mereka bisa melihat hal-hal mistis ataupun merasakan nya. Bahkan diantara mereka ada 'keunikan' lain nya, yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya dan Tuhan.

_'Mana mungkin aku memberitahu mereka.'_

**ͼ My Ghost ͽ**

Jongdae tampak berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa yang sudah berubah dari 30 tahun yang lalu. Tubuhnya di tembus pandangkan, hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki 'keahlian' yang lebih saja yang bisa melihat dirinya.

Apa kalian kira, hantu hanya muncul disaat malam saja? Huh, tentu saja tidak, itu hanya di film-film. Ini adalah kehidupan nyata. Bukan film. Dan, hal yang tidak bisa dipikirkan oleh akal biasa bisa saja terjadi.

_'Hm? Bukan kah itu anak yang bernama Xiumin?'_

Jongdae mengeryit, melihat sesosok Xiumin yang tengah meminum minuman dengan malas sambil melihat kearah teman-teman nya, Jongdae melihat itu dari jendela. Dan… kalau tidak salah, itu adalah sekolah nya dulu.

_'Kangen.'_

Jongdae terbang menurun menuju sekolah nya dulu. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya cat, gerbang, taman, dan pos satpam yang menjadi ada di sebelah gerbang. Jongdae… merindukan semua ini. Teringat saat dia dan kelima teman nya berlari cepat sebelum gerbang ditutup oleh guru yang terkenal killer. Dan saat menjahili teman-teman nya. Dan… membututi seseorang yang ia sukai…. Sayang, orang itu sudah menikah dengan seorang yeoja.

Jongdae mengelilingi sekolah nya. Dari koridor, kelas ke kelas lain. Dan berakhir ke… kelas Xiumin.

Dia terdiam. _'Ini kelas ku.'_. Namun di tempati oleh kelas 11-1. Padahal dulu, ini adalah kelas 10-1.

Kebetulan atau apa? Bahkan, wajah Xiumin mirip dengan 'orang itu'. Jongdae bahkan sedikit terkaget dengan kedatangan Xiumin kemarin.

"Kita bisa menyelidiki bagian utara dulu, mungkin disana ada beberapa makhluk halus—"

Perkataan Baekhyun tadi seakan terpotong oleh penglihatan Xiumin. Ia membulatkan matanya kaget. Teman-teman nya tidak peduli, tetap fokus dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Xiumin. Matanya lurus menatap ke pintu kelas.

"Itu… Jongdae-ssi…" desis Xiumin.

Ia melihat jam tangan nya. Jam 14.45 KST. Satu jam pelajaran kosong dikarenakan guru yang mengajar sakit dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan.

"Aku bisa di bagian paling utara, berdekatan dengan batas desa, Xiumin, mungkin bisa di bagian barat—Xiumin…? Kau mau kemana…?" tanya Baekhyun, kaget dengan berdiri nya Xiumin.

"Pergi, untuk penjelasan nya, nanti kau bisa jelaskan lagi kepada ku. Aku ada urusan." Jawab Xiumin cepat. Dia berjalan seperti biasa menuju pintu kelas—yang terdapat Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ssi… kenapa kau bisa disini…?" tanya Xiumin berdesis. Beruntung Xiumin menutupi Jongdae, jika tidak, teman-teman nya dapat melihat Jongdae dan malah menanyakan hal-hal aneh kepada nya.

_'Hanya berjalan-jalan. Dan aku hanya kangen dengan kelas ku, dulu'_

"Kelas mu?" Xiumin mengeryit.

_'Dulu, ini 10-1.'_

"Oh."

_'Mau apa kau menghampiri ku?'_

"Aku kaget."

_'Karena ku, hu-uh.'_

"Lebih baik kita jangan berbicara disini. Kita keatap." Ujar Xiumin, berjalan mendahului. Jongdae mengindikkah bahu tak peduli. Lalu terbang keatas menembus dinding-dinding.

**SKIP.**

_'Seperti nya, kau dan teman-teman mu memiliki kemampuan yang sama.'_

Perkataan Jongdae, benar.

"Yup. Walau sebenar nya kemampuan ku yang paling tinggi. Tapi jika dibandingkan, kita hampir sama." Jawab Xiumin.

_'Sombong sekali kau—'_

"Aku tidak sombong, Jongdae-ssi" potong Xiumin.

_'Terserah.'_

Xiumin terdiam, kadang matanya melirik Jongdae yang sedikit tidak jelas terlihat. Hantu ini, terlihat kesepian. Meninggal di usia muda. Ditinggal oleh semua orang yang dia sayangi.

Pasti sedih.

Xiumin menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap Jongdae, yang juga balas menatap nya.

"Kau… jika menjadi penyanyi. _Nickname_ apa yang ingin kau gunakan?" tanya Xiumin.

Jongdae terdiam sebentar, _'Chen.'_

"Chinese…?"

_'Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi Korea dan China, bodoh. Begini-begini bahasa China ku bagus.'_

Jongdae kembali mendengus.

"Arra…" Xiumin menatap kedepan, "kau… pasti kesepian… nde…?"

_'Aku suka sendirian.'_

"Hu-uh, terserah" kini giliran Xiumin yang mendengus.

_'Tapi… memang… aku sedikit… kesepian…'_

Xiumin langsung menatap Jongdae cepat, desisan Jongdae sedikit terdengar di telinga nya.

"Tadi… kau bilang apa?" tanya Xiumin.

_'Bukan apa-apa. Sudah, aku pergi.'_

Xiumin tak bisa menahan kepergian, bagaimanapun juga, Jongdae bisa terbang dengan cepat.

"Dasar, hantu aneh." Gerutu Xiumin, lalu kembali ke kelas nya.

**ͼ My Ghost ͽ**

30 tahun yang lalu. Jongdae masih anak yang ceria, jahil, suka bernyanyi. Bersama teman-teman nya, Yifan, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehoon, dan Joonmyun. Bisa dibilang mereka selalu bersama. Bahkan orang tua mereka dekat.

Tapi, disaat hari itu, disaat ulang tahun Jongdae, disaat semua nya berakhir.

Ketujuh perampok datang tak diundang. Mengobrak-abrik isi rumah mereka. Membunuh orang tua nya, teman-teman nya, dan orang tua teman-teman nya. Dia sendiri, dibunuh lebih mengenaskan. Seluruh tangan, kaki, dan kepala di putus. Dan dibuang dalam satu lubang yang berada di ruang bawah tanah rumah nya yang sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahui nya—bahkan Jongdae sempat bingung mengapa ketujuh perampok itu mengetahui ruang bawah tanah rumah nya.

Mengerikan.

Dan sejak itu pula, Jongdae berubah menjadi hantu. Sempat beberapa hari ia bersama teman-teman nya. Namun teman-teman nya dengan cepat pergi keatas dengan tenang, bersama kedua orang tua nya dan orang tua mereka.

Sedih.

Dan geram.

Balas dendam, sudah ada di dalam otak nya.

Mendatangi ketujuh orang itu dan membunuh mereka dengan setimpal.

Dan Jongdae membalas nya 5 tahun kemudian. Dengan kejam. Tidak ada satupun dari tujuh orang itu yang seperti dirinya—menjadi hantu. Mereka sudah berada di neraka.

Jongdae senang, puas. Melihat dengan sendiri darah yang mengalir deras dari ketubuh tujuh pembunuh itu. Dan dari sana, tatapan Jongdae menjadi sangat berbeda 180 derajat.

Namun, kembali lagi setelah… Xiumin menemukan dirinya.

**DUK**

Jongdae terjatuh diatas tanah. Ia terlalu banyak memikirkan banyak hal.

_'Akhir nya aku merasakan rasanya sakit… lagi…'_

Jongdae tersenyum kecil. Berarti, sebentar lagi dia akan keatas dengan tenang. Bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Tapi… entah mengapa dia tidak ingin keatas dulu. Karena… Xiumin.

_'Bodoh, mengapa aku harus memikirkan orang itu'_

Jongdae kembali terbang dan pulang kerumah nya.

Matanya menyapu seisi rumah. Sudah sejak lahir ia berada di sini, hingga sekarang. Kadang dia menghampiri tubuh nya yang sudah terbungkus tanah oleh dirinya.

Entah mengapa… sekarang… dia sedikit… tenang.

Akan lebih tenang jika menyatakan suka kepada Xiu—

_'MENGAPA AKU MEMIKIRKAN ITU?! AKH!'_

Jongdae berteriak keras. Menyukai Xiumin? Namja yang baru pertama kali ia kenal—kemarin?! Huh, dan mengapa ada perasaan yang aneh—sama saat dia menyukai 'orang itu'.

_'Tidak mungkin, aku menyukai dia.'_

Jongdae tersenyum kecut. Kembali ia terbang kearah kamar nya. Lebih baik dia bernyanyi dengan lagu buatan nya.

_'Nege marhejwo ige sarangiramyon….'_

**ͼ My Ghost ͽ**

"Jongdae-ssi! Aku datang!" seru Xiumin, membuka pintu rumah dan menutup nya kembali.

Pandangan Xiumin terlihat mencari sosok Jongdae. Mungkin dia sedang berada di dalam kamar.

"Jong—dae-ssi… kau mengagetkan ku saja." Keluh Xiumin, yang sedikit kaget dengan kemunculan Jongdae tiba-tiba.

Jongdae tertawa kecil, sudah lama ia tidak menjahili orang—atau manusia. Biasanya, lebih parah dari ini.

"Benar bukan, aku datang?" tanya Xiumin.

_'Aku tahu.'_

Xiumin sedikit mengeryit, "Mengapa kau… menjadi sedikit tipis…?"

_'Entah. Dan jika kau ingin berbicara dengan ku, to the point'_

Xiumin mengangguk, "Setelah aku selidiki kau lagi… Kim Jongdae, murid dari sekolah desa ini, kelas 10-1 bersama teman-teman mu itu—"

_'Yang itu, aku tahu.'_

"Jangan potong dulu. Singkat cerita, kau menyukai namja yang bernama… Kim Minseok ajusshi… bukan..?" tebak Xiumin.

**DEG.**

_'K—kau…'_

"Aku… hanya menebak. Tapi… melihat dari reaksi, seperti nya, iya. Minseok ajusshi mirip dengan ku. Namun sekarang Minseok ajusshi sudah menikah… dengan Sohee ahjumma…" ujar Xiumin.

_'…Diam…'_

"...Arraso… maafkan aku jika kau tersinggung… tapi apa… aku benar…?" tanya Xiumin.

_'Benar, dan untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?'_

Jongdae tampak tidak menahan amarah nya. Sebenar nya, dia sudah melupakan Kim Minseok. Sekarang… mungkin benar, dia menyukai Kim Xiumin ini… atau tidak.

"Jongdae… sebenar nya… alasan utama ku untuk membantu mu adalah…"

Jongdae menutup matanya. Sudah dirasakan tubuh nya menguap.

"…mengambalikan kau ke asal… mu…" ujar Xiumin.

Jongdae mengangguk kecil. Toh, walau baru dua hari bertemu dengan Xiumin. Manusia ini berhasil melupakan 'perasaan' nya kepada Minseok.

_'Tapi ini belum apa-apa.'_

Xiumin mengangguk, "Memang benar. Dan kau tahu, aku sudah mengembalikan makhluk-makhluk yang resah dengan tenang keatas sana. Pekerjaan ayah ku yang menurun kepada ku—yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarga ku saja. Tapi, rasanya kau berbeda…"

_'Ya, aku juga merasakan hal yang beda.'_

Xiumin tersenyum kecil, "Itu juga, yang membuat ku semakin menyelidiki mu, bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan mu—aku menyelidiki kasus dan data diri mu walau belum semua."

Jongdae tersenyum kecut, tubuh nya terasa kembali lagi. Memang benar, manusia mendekati nya karena ada mau nya. Dia kira, Xiumin berbeda. Tapi, sama saja dengan yang lain.

_'Pergi.'_

"Eh…?"

_'Kubilang, pergi. Kau sama saja dengan yang lain.'_

"…Apa maksud mu…?"

_'Manusia, mendekati ku karena ada mau nya.'_

"Aku bukan mereka."

_'Sama saja, bodoh.'_

"Kau yang bodoh."

_'Mengejek ku? Huh, cepat pergi dari sini. Dan besok kau tidak akan melihat ku lagi.'_

Kini Jongdae menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Memang benar. Besok Jongdae sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Karena, dia akan pergi keatas… dengan sedikit resah. Tapi itu hanya perkiraan Jongdae. Belum tentu Yang Menentukan dirinya akan diatas sana.

Xiumin mengeryit, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku merasa, kau akan pergi. Namun, tidak dengan tenang."

_'Tau apa kau, dasar manusia. Atau aku akan membuat mu mati.'_

"Terserah kau akan membuat ku mati. Tapi ini adalah pekerjaan ku."

Jongdae tersenyum miring, _'Itu permintaan mu.'_

Detik selanjtu nya, Jongdae telah menghilang dari hadapan Xiumin. Xiumin tetap berdiri di tempat nya. matanya tertutup. Seperti mencari dimana Jongdae berada.

**ZZUUUPP**

_'Aku sudah berada di dalam dirimu. Xiumin.'_

Xiumin membuka matanya. Tatapan nya berubah, menjadi tatapan Jongdae—yang cukup mengerikan.

Batin Xiumin berkata, 'Kau memang sudah memasuki diriku. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa memasuki akal pikiran ku. Kau akan resah berada di dalam tubuh ku—panas. Dan kau, akan keluar dengan sendiri nya.'

Jongdae mengabaikan perkataan Xiumin. Dia bukan hantu biasa—memang. Bukti nya, tanpa sepengatahuan Xiumin, Jongdae memasuki pikiran nya. Walau merasakan sedikit panas, namun ia bisa mendinginkan kembali—menjadi tak panas.

'Hebat juga kau. Jongdae-ssi.'—Xiumin.

_'Khukhukhu, kau meremehkan ku.'_

Jongdae menggerakkan tubuh Xiumin. Berjalan keluar. Mencoba menjauhkan Xiumin dari daerah nya. Setelah cukup jauh—berada di paling utara batas desa. Jongdae keluar dari tubuh Xiumin.

**BRUK.**

Xiumin terjatuh. Tubuh nya sedikit lemas. Dan terbatuk-batuk pelan.

_'Kau meremehkan ku.'_

Jongdae melirik sinis Xiumin. Dan terbang cepat menuju rumah nya.

Xiumin menatap kepergian Jongdae. Tangan nya memegang dada dengan kuat. Meremas nya. Sakit—efek samping dari kemasukan nya hantu.

"Aku tak akan menyerah, Jongdae. Karena, lusa kau akan pergi…" desis Xiumin.

Lusa? Padahal, Jongdae mengatakan bahwa diri nya akan keatas sana besok. Sedangkan Xiumin mengatakan lusa. Jadi, mana sebenar nya yang benar? Jongdae, atau…. Xiumin?

**ͼ My Ghost ͽ**

Jongdae terbang dengan bebas di atas desa. Setelah pulang ke rumah nya, dia langsung terbang mengelilingi desa—mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhir di tempat kelahiran nya ini.

"JONGDAE!"

Teriakan Xiumin begitu keras di tengah pekat nya malam. Jongdae mencoba mengacuhkan nya.

"AKU MENGETAHUI KAU MENDENGAR NYA, JONGDAE!"

_'…Diam.'_

"JANGAN MENCOBA MENGACUHKAN KU, JONGDAE!"

_'…Berisik.'_

"CHEN!"

**EH…..?**

"CHEN! SANG PENYANYI TERKENAL!"

_'Diam…'_

"KAU YANG TERHEBAT! TERBAIK!"

"KEMBALILAH!"

_'Manusia, mendekati 'suatu' karena ada mau nya.'_

"CEPAT!"

_'Apa yang mereka katakan. Hanya omong kosong. Bullshit!'_

"KIM JONGDAE!"

_'DDIAAM!'_

Jongdae berteriak kelu. Dia tertunduk, diatas udara. Xiumin yang melihat itu, hanya terdiam. Beruntung, disini hanya beberapa keluarga—tidak lebih dari 6 yang memiliki indra keenam.

"Kim… Jongdae… -ssi…" panggil Xiumin.

_'Diam!'_

"Turunlah."

Mungkin, tanpa disadari Jongdae. Ia turun dengan pelan.

Xiumin menghampiri nya, dan menepuk bahu nya. Asal kalian tahu, ia bisa bersentuhan dengan hantu yang kalian pikir tidak bisa di sentuh itu.

"Bukalah mata mu, Jongdae."

_'…Tidak.'_

"Kau, dulu manusia. Merasakan bagaimana kehidupan manusia—walau hanya 15 tahun. Kau, sekarang adalah makhluk yang resah. Karena tubuh mu, dikubur tidak layak—"

_'Aku sudah mengubur nya…'_

Xiumin mengangangguk, "—dan pembunuh yang sudah kau bunuh 25 tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

Jongdae mengangguk, pelan.

"Kau, sudah melupakah Minseok ajusshi. Tapi, kau sedikit menyukai ku. Sehingga yang awal nya kau akan kembali ke atas besok. Namun karena kau berprasangka buruk kepada ku. Kau akan menjalani proses kembali nya kau ke atas." Ujar Xiumin.

Jongdae terdiam.

"Jongdae. Apa, kau sudah sedikit tenang?" tanya Xiumin, setelah keheningan melanda cukup lama.

Jongdae menggeleng dengan ragu.

"Waeyo…?"

_'Molla… aku tidak… tahu…'_

"Karena, kau belum mengatakan sesuatu ke Minseok ajusshi atau aku?"

_'Mollayo…'_

"Kau adalah namja yang kuat. Aku tahu itu. Nah, Jongdae. Jika kau resah karena Minseok ajusshi, datang lah kepada nya. Lalu katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan kepada nya sejak dulu. Atau, jika kau resah kepada ku, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Jongdae masih diam. Perkataan Xiumin seakan terbelit-belit. Walau hantu, ia tetap bisa berpikir.

"Datangilah, Minseok ajusshi. Walau Minseok ajusshi tidak bisa melihat mu, tapi aku yakin, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran mu."

Jongdae akhir nya mengangguk pelan. Menuruti perkataan Xiumin. Terbang perlahan menuju 'orang itu'. Xiumin hanya mengikuti nya dari belakang

Sampai di depan rumah, Xiumin menyuruh masuk Jongdae dengan dagu nya. Jongdae hanya mengangguk lemas, dan menembus dinding.

Xiumin masih menunggu di depan gerbang, tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam. Menunggu, cukup lama, sekitar 20 menit. Jongdae kembali dengan murung. Entah apa yang terjadi.

"Wae?"

_'Aniyo…'_

"Lalu?"

Jongdae tidak menjawab, dia terbang dengan pelan keatas. Menghiraukan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Xiumin.

"Apa… terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Memang, Minseok ajusshi dan Sohee ahjumma sedang apa?" tanya Xiumin berguman. Detik selanjut nya mengindikkan bahu tidak peduli. Untuk apa mengurusi rumah tangga keluarga lain? Lagi pula dia masih belum berkeluarga.

**ͼ My Ghost ͽ**

**Keesokan hari nya…**

"Xiumin."

"Hm?"

"Kau… bertemu dengan hantu itu kan, sebenar nya?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun tidak mengubah ekspresi Xiumin maupun gerakan tubuh nya. Hanya tangan yang memindahkan halaman buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Terserah."

"Tapi Xiumin, aku sangat tahu kau sebenar nya bertemu dengan hantu itu kan?!"

Gertakan Baekhyun hanya membuat Xiumin menghela nafas dan menutup buku bacaan nya. Beruntung sekarang kelas sepi—Luhan, Lay, Dio, Tao sedang kekantin bersama siswa lain.

"Ti. Dak."

Jawaban datar dari Xiumin malah membuat keyakinan Baekhyun semakin kuat.

"Jinjjayo? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan semalam tadi? Membantu hantu itu bukan? Ah, kalau tidak salah ia bernama Kim Jongdae—"

"Anak tunggal keluarga Kim memang bernama Jongdae, kan? Kau sudah mengetahui nya."

Potong Xiumin. Baekhyun harus ekstra sabar untuk membuka mulut Xiumin tentang hal yang sangat membuat nya gelisah karena penasaran.

"Tadi malam. Aku membututi mu. Dengan 'kelebihan' ku—yang memang berasal dari keturunan ayah-ibu ku. Dimulai dari kemarin sore, pulang sekolah. Walau sebenar nya sejak kita kembali dari rumah itu kemarin lusa aku sudah curiga kepada mu. Tapi aku membututi mu sejak kemarin itu. Dan, apa yang aku temukan? Melanjutkan pekerjaan turun-temurun keluarga mu, bukan? Walau memang, hantu itu akan pergi, hari ini—atau besok."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa—"

"Aku tahu!" potong Baekhyun, "aku tahu, kau kemarin berteriak dengan 'Jongdae' dengan keras, membuat hantu itu tersadar. Mengantarkan nya ke rumah Minseok ajusshi, dan menunggu nya kurang lebih 20 menit! Kau kembali ke rumah tua itu tapi tidak menemukan hantu itu. Setelah kau mencari nya keseluruh desa hanya dengan waktu semalam, kau kembali ke rumah. Benar bukan? Apa pernyataan ku salah?! Kim, Xiumin?!"

Xiumin masih menatap datar Baekhyun. Walau Baekhyun sudah berteriak di depan nya. Terkesan tidak sopan karena Baekhyun lebih muda dari Xiumin.

"Lalu, apa mau mu, Byun Baekhyun?"

Tanya Xiumin datar. Baekhyun menghela nafas keras, mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"Tujuan ku, sama seperti mu. Selamat kan hantu itu. Tapi, kau tidak tahu, perasaan hantu itu."

"Aku tahu perasaan nya."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras, "kau belum mengetahui nya, walau kau sudah mengatakan 'Kau sedikit menyukai ku', tapi itu belum cukup, kau belum mengetahui apa-apa!"

Xiumin tersenyum kecut, memang hanya begitu kemampuan nya. Dia tidak memiliki 'kelebihan' yang Baekhyun miliki. Dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki 'kelebihan' yang Xiumin miliki. Setimpal.

"Dia, masih mencintai Minseok ajusshi. Tapi aku samar-samar membaca hati nya jika dia 'sangat sedikit' menyukai ku. Sekedar menyukai."

Kini Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecut, "Samar-samar. Bukan berarti jelas. Kau masih menilai nya kecil. Walau kita memiliki perbedaan yang sedikit tentang masalah kekuatan—dan kau yang paling berpengalaman. Tapi ingat, kita punya kelemahan juga."

**TENG~ TENG~**

Bel berbunyi. Dan baru, siswa-siswa memasuki kelas. Baekhyun dan Xiumin masih diam sampai duduk di bangku nya. Pembicaraan lebih lanjut, bisa di lakukan nanti.

**ͼ My Ghost ͽ**

Mau tidak mau. Xiumin diikuti Baekhyun dari belakang—menuju rumah Jongdae.

**Kreet**

"Jongdae."

Jongdae tengah tertunduk di sofa. Tubuh nya sudah semakin menipis. Namun, jika dilihat dengan jelas. Ia masih gelisah.

"Aku membawa Baekhyun—"

_'Aku tahu.'_

Xiumin melirik Baekhyun yang dibelakang nya. Mata Baekhyun tampak berbinar melihat Jongdae yang masih tertunduk.

"Jongdae—"

_'Katakan langsung.'_

Xiumin menghela nafas, "Kau… akan kembali…?"

Baekhyun menyikut Xiumin, "Katakan dengan jelas."

Jongdae yang melihat itu, terkekeh kecil. Dan mengangguk.

"Perkiraan mu, salah. Kau mengatakan akan kembali besok. Tapi, nyatanya kau masih ada di dunia ini bukan—"

_'Kalau kau, tahu. Kenapa?'_

Xiumin menghela nafas, sulit untuk berbicara dengan Jongdae. Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung angkat bicara.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Byun Baekhyun. Bisa aku jelaskan secara terperinci yang dimaksud Xiumin."

Xiumin melirik Baekhyun, membiarkan nya mengalihkan pokok pembicaraan. Jongdae hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mulai dari awal. Maaf jika membuat mu tersinggung," Baekhyun berdeham sebentar, "21 September 1983, tepat nya 30 tahun yang lalu. Di rumah ini. Perampokan—pembunuhan terjadi. Kau yang disembunyikan di kamar juga terbunuh. Namun jasad mu belum ditemukan oleh pihak yang berwajib sampai sekarang—"

_'Tubuh ku ada di ruang bawah tanah'_

Potong Jongdae datar. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan nya kembali.

"Lanjut. Kau resah. Karena pembunuh itu, dan 'seseorang'. Dan, kau berhasil membalas dendam kepada ketujuh pembunuh itu tepat 5 tahun kemudian. Di tahun yang sama. Waktu yang sama—sampai selesai. Tapi, di tempat yang berbeda. 1 sudah usai. Tinggal 1 masalah lagi yang harus kau tuntaskan, yaitu mengungkapkan perasaan kepada 'seseorang' itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dilirik nya Xiumin yang membalas nya mengangguk.

"…Tapi, 'seseorang' itu menikah 7 tahun kemudian sejak kau membunuh 7 orang itu. Bukan?"

_'…Nde…'_

"Kim Minseok ajusshi, menikah dengan Sohee ahjumma, dan, tepat saat kau berulang tahun—dan meninggal." Ujar Baekhyun datar.

Jongdae mengangguk. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun—manusia yang mirip dengan orang yang di sukai oleh teman nya, Park Chanyeol.

"Kau, kecewa. Kau, merasa gagal. Dan sebagai nya. Kau seperti jatuh saat itu. Dan, kau melihat 'itu', kemarin."

Jongdae sedikit tercekat. Ba—Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengetahui nya…?

"Aku memiliki kemampuan yang langka—menurut orang lain. Bahkan Xiumin tidak mempunyai nya—" Baekhyun melirik Xiumin yang dibalas anggukan lagi, membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"—Dan… aku mengetahui itu bukan lah hal yang mengagetkan. Karena, itulah 'kelebihan' ku. Tapi, yang pasti, kau sangat lebih merasa jatuh lagi dari pada kau melihat 'orang itu' menikah secara straingt."

Jongdae mengangguk kaku.

"Kau… melihat dia sedang melakukan **sex**, bukan?"tanya Baekhyun.

Xiumin terkaget. Jongdae terdiam. Baekhyun, menghela nafas.

"Aku juga cukup kaget. Pasti kau yang melihat itu selama kurang lebih 20 menit, terpatung, lebih syok."

"B—Baek…"

"Hm..?"

"Ke..inti nya."

Ucap Xiumin, menyentuh pundah Baekhyun dengan keras. Jika bukan karena Baekhyun dilatih sejak kecil tentang ilmu bela diri dan pertahanan. Pasti Baekhyun sudah terduduk jatuh karena tekanan dari Xiumin.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Hantu. Akan kembali ke atas jika masalah yang membuat nya resah di dunia ini selesai. Hal ini bisa sampai puluhan, ratusan, bahkan ribuan dan jutaan tahun. Tapi, jika sudah lebih dari ratusan tahun, berarti keresahan nya akan tetap berada di dunia sehingga dia tidak bisa kembali ke atas dan mati, sebelum kiamat. Dan kau."

Baekhyun menunjuk Jongdae. Tanpa sadar. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal 1 setengah meter lagi. Karena Baekhyun menjelaskan nya sambil jalan beberapa langkah.

"Kau, sudah menyelesaikan nya 30 tahun. Menurut perkiraan ku, hantu akan kembali ke atas dengan waktu minimal 1 hari, maksimal 1 minggu. Dan, kau akan kembali lusa—atau sekarang. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…"

Ucapan Baekhyun di buat menggantung. Dipotong ucapan nya dengan menghela nafas. Matanya melirik Xiumin dan Jongdae bergantian.

"…Jongdae, apa kau… menyukai seorang manusia, selain Minseok… ajusshi?"

Tanya Baekhyun pelan. Namun karena keadaan sepi, membuat terdengar jelas di telinga manusia maupun makhluk lain nya.

Keheningan melanda. Baekhyun maupun Xiumin menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Jongdae.

_'…Nde…'_

Baekhyun mengangguk membenar kan, bahkan Xiumin juga mengangguk. Perkiraan mereka benar. Tapi Xiumin sedikit berdebar. Entah kenapa.

"Siapa…?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun begitu pelan diucapkan, namun lancar di ucapkan. Xiumin sedikit menyikut Baekhyun karena membawa masalah ini. Tapi, dia tahu, bahwa ini satu-satu nya cara untuk membuat Jongdae tenang—ah, tidak. Mereka akan berpisah… bukan?

_'…Dia…'_

Jongdae menunjuk orang yang disebelah Baekhyun. Xiumin—satu-satu nya orang yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun tidak terkaget. Dia sudah mengatakan nya kemarin, bukan?

"Sudah kuduga…," guman Baekhyun, lalu menatap Jongdae, "Coba, katakan hal yang sebenar nya."

Hening kembali melanda. Jongdae tampak ragu, dia merasa canggung.

"Kau belum mau mengatakan nya?"

Xiumin angkat bicara. Tangan nya terlipat di dadanya. Menunggu perkataan dari Jongdae.

_'Aku…'_

Jongdae menggaruk tenguk nya yang sudah semakin menipis. Jika bukan karena ilmu mereka yang tinggi, kini mereka sudah tidak melihat Jongdae lagi.

"Apa?"

_'Aku menyukai… mu…'_

"…"

Tubuh Jongdae entah mengapa mulai menguap. Proses sudah hampir selesai. Xiumin tersenyum manis, menghadap kearah Jongdae yang menunduk malu. Baekhyun yang tidak melihat Xiumin hanya menghela nafas. Apa… dia membantu masalah ini?

"Hey… Baekhyun."

"Hm?"

"Gomawo."

"Nde."

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan mengangguk.

_'Hey, Xiumin, Baekhyun.'_

Panggilan Jongdae mengalihkan perhatian Xiumin dan Baekhyun.

"Apa...?"

Satu kata yang dilontarkan Xiumin. Membuat Jongdae tersenyum kecil.

_'Gomawo… sudah membuat ku… tenang.'_

"Nde, itu sudah tugas k—maksud ku, kami." Ujar Xiumin, ia hampir mengatakan sebuah kata yang hanya menguntungkan individu.

Jongdae sedikit terkekeh. Tubuh nya sudah benar-benar menguap. Hanya tinggal pundak, ujung tangan, dan kepala nya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kali nya aku melihat hantu yang sedang akan ke atas." Ucap Baekhyun, tertawa kecil karena menyadari sesuatu hal yang seharus nya sudah menjadi kebiasaan para pemilik indra keenam.

"Aku sudah melihat puluhan kali." Sahut Xiumin.

_'Aku melihat, dimana teman-teman ku akan pergi.'_

Semua nya tertawa kecil. Mendengar pengakuan konyol dari setiap mulut mereka.

"Hey… Jongdae…" panggil Xiumin, dia berjongkok di depan Jongdae. Jongdae hanya menatap nya.

"Aku juga, menyukai mu."

_'…Eh…?'_

Tepat saat Xiumin mengatakan 4 kata itu. Jongdae lenyap bagaikan asap yang terbawa angin. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Xiumin tertunduk.

"Sudahlah, dia memang harus pergi." Ujar Baekhyun, melihat jam tangan nya. Menyadari sekarang sudah 00.00 KST.

"Aku… tahu…"

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, "Aku tahu, kau pertama kali jatuh cinta. Walau dengan makhluk lain. Tapi, ini sudah takdir nya. Kau ingat, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Xiumin terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "21—eh, tunggu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Bertepatan dengan hari lahir nya dan kematian nya."

Xiumin tertegun. Dia menyadari, begitu banyak keajaiban—yang mungkin kebetulan terjadi begitu cepat. Baekhyun mengangkat lengan Xiumin, mengisyaratkan untuk berdiri. Xiumin masih termangu. Sampai mereka berada di depan gerbang rumah Jongdae.

"Hey, kau tak ingin membuat kenang-kenangan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Xiumin tersadar, ia langsung kembali memasuki rumah itu kembali, dan menuju kamar Jongdae.

**BRAK**

"Hah… hah…"

Kesan seram masih terasa di kamar ini. Foto-foto sang pemilik kamar ini masih terpajang walau berdebu. Berjalan dengan pelan, Xiumin menuju salah satu foto tersebut.

Mengambil salah satu bingkai, dan mengusap nya dengan ibu jari. Terlihat seorang anak kecil sedang tersenyum dengan bahagia, bersama teman-teman nya.

"Mungkin… ini…"

Xiumin tersenyum kecil. Lalu kembali keluar rumah tua.

**ͼ My Ghost ͽ**

Keesokan hari nya. Xiumin dan Baekhyun melapor kepada pihak yang berwajib. Dan memberitahu jasad seseorang yang telah terkubur tidak layak di ruang bawah tanah.

Sulit mencari pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah. Namun akhir nya Baekhyun dan Xiumin menemukan nya di balik kasur Jongdae. Pintu nya berukuran sedang. Saat memasuki ruang bawah tanah tersembunyi, pihak yang berwajib menggali lubang yang terlihat mengganjal.

Dan, menemukan tulang berulang yang terpisah. Pihak berwajib mempengirakan bahwa korban di mutilasi. Tapi beruntung nya, para penjahat itu sudah mati dengan membingungkan.

Xiumin tertunduk, melihat tulang-berulang yang dibawa oleh pihak berwajib dengan—menurut nya tidak layak. Tapi, semoga saja bisa di kubur dengan layak. Ya. Semoga.

**|END|**


	2. EPILOG

**.**

**|EPILOG|**

**Dua tahun kemudian**

Xiumin sudah kuliah, tentu nya bersama teman-teman nya. Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, Dio, dan Lay. Xiumin mengambil jurusan seni. Entah mengapa dia mengambil jurusan itu. Tentu nya bersama kelima teman nya, mengambil jurusan yang sama. Walau Tao juga mengambil sebuah kegiatan martial art.

Kini, Xiumin duduk termangu di kursi taman, tangan nya tengah memegang erat buku catatan yang berisi coretan-coretan tentang perkuliahan. Tapi, di halaman paling belakang, terdapat sebuah 2 foto.

Bibir Xiumin tertarik membentuk senyuman. Jari telunjuk nya mengusap foto yang berisi 6 namja, namun hanya satu namja yang di usap nya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! APA MAKSUD MU MENGATAKAN AKU SUARA BEBEK HAH?!"

"KENYATAAN BODOH!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Sebuah suara yang mengalihkan perhatian Xiumin. Dan betapa kaget nya. Tengah, dua orang yang berbeda tinggi tubuh nya sedang berkejar-kejaran. Dan dibelakang mereka ada 4 orang yang seperti nya teman kedua orang… itu.

"M—mustahil…"

Mata Xiumin melihat foto, dan depan dengan seksama, berkali-kali. Tapi, tidak ada perbedaan. Apa—mereka…

"…Berenkarnasi…?"

Guman Xiumin, matanya membulat.

"XIUMIN!"

Menoleh kebelakang, terdapat Baekhyun, Lay, Dio, Luhan, dan Tao sedang berlari menuju kearah nya.

"Kau kemana saja hah? Kami mencari-cari diri mu sejak sejam yang lalu, KAU TAHU ITU, BUKAN?!"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar membahana di telinga Xiumin. Yang lain hanya mengelengkan kepala nya.

"Baek, kita baru mencari Xiumin selama 45 menit." Ucap Tao.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Dibulatkan, akan menjadi 1 jam. Sama saja."

"Sudahlah, hey Xiumin, mengapa kau disini?" tanya Luhan.

"Ak—Aku hanya ingin sendiri saja…" jawab Xiumin ragu. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah namja-namja yang ia perkirakan berenkarnasi. Eh—tunggu, mengapa mereka melihat kemari?

"Tapi Xiumin, kita sampai kecapaian-_- dari pada kita kekantin, aku membawa makanan, mau?" tawar Dio, mengeluarkan kotak bekal berisi makanan-makanan yang ia buat tadi pagi.

"Tentu saja! Lay, kau juga kan?" tanya Luhan, melihat Lay menatap lurus kedepan—tempat namja-namja itu berada, tentu nya.

"Eh, aku mau. Hanya saja… apa perasaan ku saja atau mereka melihat kita?" tanya Lay bingung.

Semua mata melihat apa yang ditunjuk Lay.

"Xi—Xiumin…" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Xiumin.

"Y—ye…?"

"Orang itu… mirip Jongdae… bukan?"

Bisikan Baekhyun dijawab anggukan Xiumin.

"Mereka juga, sama seperti teman-teman Jongdae." Balas Xiumin, menunjukkan foto yang berada di belakang buku catatan nya.

"Mereka hantu?"

"Bukan, Baek."

"Lalu?"

"Perkiraan ku, berenkarnasi—"

"Eh? Jadi mereka berenkarnasi?"

Baekhyun dan Xiumin menoleh kearah Lay, Luhan, Dio, dan Tao. Menatap Baekhyun dan Xiumin kaget.

"Ka—Kalian…"

"Jadi mereka berawal dari hantu dan berenkarnasi? Wow! Aku jarang melihat hal ini!" seru Luhan girang.

"Orang yang dibunuh atau mati dibawah 15 tahun atau pas. Memang akan berenkarnasi dengan umur yang mereka inginkan." Ujar Dio.

"Hebat sekali…" takjub Tao.

"Tapi… mengapa mereka melihat kita…?" tanya Lay, dia cukup risih dilihat orang, apalagi jika banyak.

"Ya, benar. Apa mereka—atau salah satu dari mereka ada hubungan nya dengan kalian? Xiumin, Baekhyun?"tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun meneguk saliva nya dengan susah payah. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan nya? Ia sudah berjanji kepada Xiumin pada 2 tahun yang lalu untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini kepada yang lain, sekalipun mereka adalah teman-teman nya.

"Ya, ada."

Jawaban Xiumin membuat mereka semakin penasaran. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Xiumin yang berbicara, bukan dia.

"Siapa? Kau atau Baekhyun?"tanya Tao.

"Eng… sebenar nya aku… Baekhyun hanya membantu…" jawab Xiumin. Tidak menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang tadi diam melihat mereka mulai mendekat.

"Siapa?"tanya Lay. Dio mengangguk membenar kan, dia penasaran.

"Dia… bernama Kim Jongdae, tapi… aku tidak tahu siapa namanya sekarang—"

"Kau memanggil nama ku?"

Semua membeku. Bayangan 6 orang yang dapat mereka lihat membuat berkeringat dingin. Jangan bilang, namja-namja tampan itu sudah berada 1 meter di depan mereka.

"Ah—hay… Jongdae… -ssi…" sapa Baekhyun canggung, karena hanya diri nya yang tidak mengerubuni Xiumin. Dia menghadap kearah namja-namja itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, "Hay Baekhyun, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mu."

Namja yang berwajah happy virus menyikut orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau mengenal mereka? Hu-uh."

"Berisik."

"Ah, annyeong… Jongdae…" sapa Xiumin, tersenyum canggung, "kau… berenkarnasi…?"

Orang yang bernama Jongdae mengangguk, "Bersama teman-teman ku! Hebat bukan!" girang nya.

"Eng.. hebat… tapi aku merasa teman-teman mu menatap teman-teman ku dengan tatapan... ng… _you know_…"

Jongdae tertawa, "Kau tahu, teman-teman mu mirip dengan orang-orang masa lalu kami. Entah kebetulan atau apa, benar bukan?"

Jongdae melirik setiap teman nya, dan melirik teman-teman Xiumin yang sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Xiumin, kecuali Baekhyun. Walau terlihat risih karena di pandangi terus oleh teman nya yang happy virus ini.

"Hey Baekhyun!" Jongdae berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkul nya, menatap jahil salah satu teman nya yang menatap nya garang.

"E—eh, wae…?"

"Teman ku menyukai mu." Bisik Jongdae. Pipi Baekhyun sedikit memerah. Hey, mengapa bisa seperti ini?

"Lepaskan, Jongdae-ya!"

"Yang cemburu, week!"

"Awas kau!"

"Wahahaha!"

Xiumin tertawa kecil melihat kelakukan Jongdae dan orang yang ia yakini bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Lalu menatap teman-teman Jongdae yang tersisa.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Wu Yifan-ssi, Kim Joonmyun-ssi, Kim Jongin-ssi, dan… Oh Sehoon-ssi…" sapa Xiumin ramah.

"H—hei… kau mengenal mereka, Xiumin?" bisik Luhan. Dibalas anggukan Xiumin.

"Oh, Hai Xiumin-ssi, kau mirip sekali dengan Minseok -_-a dan hebat, kau bisa mengetahui nama kami!" seru Sehoon.

"Aku, melihat foto di kamar Jongdae. Dan terdapat nama-nama nya, jadi aku langsung hapal." Jawab Xiumin seadanya.

"Oh, foto apa?" tanya Joonmyun.

Dengan ragu, Xiumin membuka halaman terakhir buku catatan nya. Dan menunjukkan foto yang sudah terlihat lusuh dengan tertunduk.

"Bukankah itu saat kita di bukit?" tanya Jongin, melirik teman-teman nya—kecuali Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang masih berkejar-kejaran di kampus.

"Ah… benar. Kau menemukan nya dimana?" tanya Yifan, menatap bingung Xiumin yang masih tertunduk.

"Ba—Baek…" panggil Xiumin, Baekhyun menatap Xiumin, "Kau… yang berbicara."

"E—Eh…?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata, kaget dengan maksud dari Xiumin.

"Ak—Aku…?" Xiumin mengangguk.

Keempat orang itu langsung menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Ah! Kau mirip dengan Baekhyun!" pekik Sehoon.

"Eh? Dia memang Baekhyun. -_-"

"Maksud mu, nama nya sama?" tanya Joonmyun, menaikkan sebelah alis nya. Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi? Bahkan namja yang masih menenangkan namja bermata panda mirip dengan… 'dia'.

"Uhk." Joonmyun memijat pelipis nya pelan. Dunia ini benar-benar aneh.

"Ang… Annyeonghaseyo… Byun Baekhyun, teman Xiumin. Dan… dia—Luhan, Dio, Lay, dan Tao… maaf… mengapa kalian melihat mereka dengan… tajam…?"tanya Baekhyun, takut-takut. Beruntung namja bertiang telepon sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan Jongdae.

"Wajah sudah mirip. Bahkan nama pun mirip! Kecuali… dua orang yang tadi kau sebutkan namanya… siapa tadi? D—Dio… dan La—Lay…?"tanya Jongin, menggaruk tenguk nya bingung.

"Dio dan Lay itu hanya panggilan!" sergah Luhan, dia sudah berani keluar dari balik badan Xiumin, "Dio bernama asli Do Kyungsoo, kalay Lay, sama dengan ku, orang China, bernama asli Zhang Yixing!"

"DO KYUNGSOO KAU BILANG?!"

Pekikan Jongin begitu memekik telinga. Sedangkan Joonmyun hanya membulatkan matanya.

"N—nde… wae—yo…?" tanya Dio takut-takut. Dia meremas bahu Xiumin hingga dia meringis.

"Aniyo," sergah Yifan, dia melirik sinis Jongin terlebih dahulu, "lebih baik kita mencari Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Dasar pasangan happy virus."

Ketiga namja mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Membuat keenam namja yang masih terdiam di tempat menghela nafas lega.

"Seperti… mereka mengenal kita." Ucap Lay pelan, tangan nya menepuk-nepuk bahu Tao yang bergetar.

"Memang," jawab Xiumin singkat, "karena kita mirip dengan 'orang masa lalu' mereka."

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa mereka masih mengingat disaat mereka hidup dulu ya? Bahkan Jongdae—ketika menjadi hantu." Tanya Baekhyun, mengacak rambut nya frustasi.

"Permintaan mereka," jawab Tao, ia masih sedikit ketakutan karena tatapan namja yang sangat tinggi, "kata eomma, di sana setelah di beri ujian untuk kembali ke dunia, mereka boleh meminta sesuatu. Dan mungkin, permintaan mereka adalah tetap mengingat semua hal di dunia nya dulu, saat menjadi hantu, di atas sana, dan, di dunia ini."

"Oh, pantas. Seperti nya namja bernama Oh Sehoon itu tertarik kepada ku." Keluh Luhan.

Xiumin tertawa, "Sudahlah, lagipula kalian masih lajang."

"Kau juga-_-"

Xiumin melihat jam tangan nya. 13.50 KST, dia ada jam kuliah lagi.

"Maaf teman-teman. Aku masih ada jam kuliah, pye!"

Xiumin berlari menjauh. Menuju kelas nya yang hanya ditempuh dalam waktu 7 menit. Ya… dia bisa bersantai sebentar sampai seosaengnim nya datang.

7 menit berselang, Xiumin sudah sampai di pintu kelas nya. Sedikit capai karena dia terlalu berlari dengan cepat. Tapi, tak apalah, dari pada di sembur kemarahan oleh Park seosaengnim.

"Ah, Xiumin!"

Xiumin mengangkat kepala nya. Membulatkan mata—kaget, tapi akhir nya dia membalas melambai.

"Kau juga ada jam kuliah, Jongdae?"

Xiumin menghampiri nya, melihat kursi kosong disebelah orang yang tadi menyapanya, ia langsung duduk.

"Nde, aku capek mengejar Chanyeol. Dia tidak kalah gesit -_-" keluh Jongdae.

Xiumin tertawa, "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia—kembali? Kau senang? Ah, bagaimana dengan cita-cita mu?"

Jongdae tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku sangat senang! Bahkan bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi! Dan aku sedang dalam masa trainee!"

Xiumin kembali tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, "Chukkae! Kapan-kapan nyanyikan lagu untuk ku!"

Jongdae mengangguk, sebelum dia menjawab, Park seosaengnim sudah memasuki ruangan. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus menghentikan pembicaraan dan memperhatikan Park seosaengnim.

**ͼ My Ghost Epilog ͽ**

"Nggghh!" Xiumin meregangkan tubuh nya yang kaku. Mendengar ceramah Park seosaengnim selama 3 jam benar-benar membuat badan nya pegal-pegal. Beruntung dia tidak tertidur. Seperti—

Namja yang ada di sebelah nya ini. Ia tertidur 1 jam sesudah Park seosaengnim memulai ceramah nya.

"Dasar. Dia sebenar nya ingin menjadi artis atau tidak sih." Gerutu Xiumin berguman. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Jongdae—namja yang tertidur di sebelah nya. Tapi… inikan pertemuan nya kembali dengan Jongdae setelah 2 tahun. Bahkan dia hanya berjumpa dengan Jongdae selama 3 hari.

"Hah… sudahlah, biarkan saja." Xiumin kembali berguman sendiri. Teman-teman sekelas nya sudah keluar sejak akhir pembelajaran Park seosaengnim. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Xiumin keluar dari kelas nya. Tapi, belum 1 langkah mendekati pintu, Jongdae sudah memanggil nya.

"XIUMIN!"

Xiumin berdecak, "Kau dari tadi tidur, bodoh."

Jongdae tampak terburu-buru dalam merapihkan peralatan nya. Tidak peduli buku nya ada yang jatuh. Itu membuat Xiumin menghela nafas, akhirnya dia menghampiri Jongdae yang tidak peduli dengan buku nya—

"Kau menjatuhkan ini, dasar ceroboh."

Kini Jongdae berdecak, "Aku tak peduli, dasar _uke_ aneh."

"Eh? _Uke_? Aku?!"

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Rasanya kau yang pantas menyandang _uke_!"

"Dasar sok, kau _uke_, aku _seme_!"

"Apa bukti nya hah?!"

"Kau lebih imut dan terlihat lebih seperti yeoja—sekarang!"

Xiumin sedikit menggerutu, "O—oh, apa karena kau yang lebih tampan heh—eh..?"

"Dengar! Kau sendiri yang mengakui nya kan? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Paras Xiumin memerah, "Y—yak! Bukan itu maksud ku! Dasar namja aneh!"

"Kau juga namja, bodoh."

Xiumin menggerutu, "Aku tahu."

Jongdae tertawa pelan, "Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Xiumin termenung, "Ng… entahlah, aku sedang serius dalam perkuliahan."

"Kau tahu, seperti nya teman-teman ku tertarik dengan teman-teman mu—karena, teman-teman mu seperti orang-orang masa lalu ku." Ujar Jongdae.

"Nde, aku tahu jika mereka menyukai teman-teman ku—dari reaksi nya -_-"

Jongdae kembali tertawa, seperti nya namja ini sangat suka sekali tertawa, "Jadi, apa kau ingin melanjutkan 'kejadian' 2 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Jongdae.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Tentu saja, tuan Kim."

Jongdae langsung merangkul Xiumin, "Nah, ayo kita keluar."

**|EPILOG END|**

**.**

HALOHA! RIN COMEBACK **xD**! Tapi bukan di 'Mianhae, Saranghae' **-_-.**

MIANHAE! **QAQ** 'Mianhae, Saranghae' belum Rin lanjutkan karena tugas sekolah menumpuk—5 kerja kelompok dalam 1 minggu pertama di awal masuk. Dan MPK **'-'** sekarang kan mau pemilihan ketua OSIS di sekolah Rin, makanya Rin sibuk**-_-**

Sip. Maafkan Rin Rin **T.T** Tapi Rin janji, jika semua nya sudah selesai, Rin akan kembali menulis 'Mianhae, Sarangahe' **'-'9**

Btw, kenapa malah bahas ini **-_-**

Menurut kalian, BAGAIMANA DENGAN FANFIC INI? IDE INI TERLINTAS BEGITU SAJA DI TENGAH KE-BLANK-NGAN OTAK RIN RIN! **W(QAQW)**

Sip. Maaf **GJ** -_- Rin tau kok, kalau FanFic ini akan**berakhir jelek** -pundung-

Tapi, tetep ChenMin **xD** Dan… unsur YAOI nya sedikit ya? **'-'a**

Eh, kan ada Kim Xiumin dan Kim Minseok kan? Nah, itu dua orang yang berbeda, namun mirip wajah nya._. eh, kan emang sama –jedag jedug/?-

Dan, ini Mystery nya kurang banget ;_; cuman pas inti nya aja. Dan Romance nya kurang. Paling-paling, pas di Epilog nya ya? -uhuk-, maaf -_-

Oke, tanpa basa-basi. **MIND TO REVIEW**? #bbuing2~

**.**

**Bandung, 4 September 2013, 17.51 WIB (Btw, 20 hari lagi ultah Rin ._.v)**


End file.
